


The Fall of a King

by Asianmanatea



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, F/M, Zeno - Freeform, guen - Freeform, king hiryuu - Freeform, og dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asianmanatea/pseuds/Asianmanatea
Summary: Angst about how Hiryuu’s wife reacts to his death.





	The Fall of a King

He was dying, anyone could tell. The servants whispered about it in the halls. His queen knew that he was getting old, and as a servant came huffing up to her saying that he’d collapsed she rushed to his room without a second thought.  
The door burst open and Hiryuu smiled weakly at her as she fell into him.  
“You IDIOT of a king how dare you!!! I told you not to push yourself anymore!” She pressed her face against a pillow and screamed. “I hate you…”  
Hiryuu stroked her hair tenderly and leaned his head against hers.  
“I hate myself too, for leaving you and Yakshi.”  
“YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO SAY THAT!!!!” Kaori yelled at him.”Ughhh.” He gave her a bewildered look.  
“Even after all these years I still don’t know how humans work.” Hiryuu scratched his head.  
“Nobody really does, most of the time I can’t even understand myself.”  
“That’s why I love humans so much. And that’s why I love you.” A servant walked into the room reminding Kaori that she had to leave, lest she get sick as well. As she was walking out the door she turned around.  
“This better not be our last conversation you idiot king!” As she rounded a corner she finally broke. As she lay slumped against the stone wall she muttered,”What about Yakshi?”

“Um…..Queen Kaori?” A servant was fidgeting by the doorway.  
“What is it, can’t you see that I’m working?” Kaori scribbled down a few more words before setting down her quill to look at him. She noticed that his hands were trembling and a shiver of dread crawled up her spine.  
“King Hiryuu…...he-he’s dead.”  
Kaori had been restricted from visiting Hiryuu. Ever since she was a child she’s been very frail. What would happen to the kingdom if both rulers became bedridden?  
She feigned a calm look as she set her hands in her lap. “D-Did I hear you right? Is my-my husband de-“ The last word was choked off by a sob.  
Why couldn’t you be healthier? You should’ve been there for him! It’s all your fault. Are you going to leave Yakshi alone too?!  
The shock kicked in when she actually saw his body. She threw herself at Zeno with a burning passion.  
“WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM! YOU WERE THERE WHEN HE DIED!!” She had already turned on the doctors before Zeno stammered our his,”I’m sorry. Please forgive me. It’s all my fault. I’m sorry.”  
Guen cut her off before she could harass anyone else. “Go rest. I’m sure Yakshi needs you.”  
Yakshi…..Our son. What will become of him and this country?  
She lived the rest of her life blaming herself and wishing that she could see her beloved just one. More. Time.


End file.
